Titans: The Invasion
"Superheroes aren't just guys with capes and CGI mouths, They need to stand for something." -Rodent Boy. "There's a new team in town." -The Title card. 'Titans: The Invasion '''Is a 2021 Superhero film. It is the 10th installment of the Hueyverse DC universe and a sequel to the 2020 movie ''Justice League: Doomsday. Unlike the last movies, 'Titans: The Invasion '''isn't based on any of Dc's Comic Books. However, some comic book Characters(Such as Blackfire, Kole, Gnark, and Mongul) are included in this film. Being an Individual superhero movie, the film received High Praise for its tone, acting, plot, effects, and characters and earned $878 million on a $760 million budget and was awarded the 2022 Oscar for best acting. Synopsis ''This is a dark time. Superman is gone and the world is awaiting an attack on earth any day. Well, they will not have long to wait. The alien Warlord Mongul has picked Earth to be the next planet to participate in his twisted games of war. But he will have more than what he bargained for. Two teenage mercenaries, Skullface and El Diablo, are determined to save their home of San Francisco from falling to Mongul's waves of superheroes. There to assist them is Rodent Boy, a quiping 18 year-old hobo who is known to transform into any form of Rodent and can increase in size, Blackfire, The oldest princess of the planet Tamaran, Kole, a young girl with psychic abilities, and Gnark, Kole's Caveman Friend. Together, these young misfits must learn to work together to save the world from Monguls cruel hand. Cast Colin Ford- Patrick Tood (AKA Skullface), A mercenary with a Skull mask, Jason Todd's younger brother and the Main Protagonist of the movie. He has a pair of special modified revolvers that he uses to stun terrorists. Tye Sheridan- Oliver "Ox" Wilson (AKA El Diablo), a technological genius with green hair, the partner of Patrick Todd and the deuterotagonist of the movie. Dylan O'Brien-- Drake Lewis (AKA Rodent Boy), A sarcastic, Wise-cracking, yet warm hearted teenager who lives in the sewers with rats and one of the two Tritagonists. He can transform into any form of rodent and can even increase their size. Kaitlyn Deaver- Komand'r (AKA Blackfire), an alien princess from Tamaran who was captured by space officials for unknown crimes and one of the two Tritagonists. She meets Drake when he gets captured by said pirates and becomes an ally of him and the others. Ramona Marquez- Kole, a mutated girl with Pink hair and attenaes and one of the main characters. She lives underground in Antarctica and is found by El Diablo to be chosen to help save the world from Mongul. Dwayne 'The Rock" Johnson- Gnark, An eight foot tall muscular caveman who is Koles best friend and one of the main characters. He lives underground in Antarctica and is found by El Diablo to be chosen to help save the world from Mongul. Ralph Fiennes- Mongul, An Alien overlord and the Main Antagonist of the movie. He oce was an ally of the rulers of Krypton who desired to have their kryptonite to make a weapon to destroy all other lifeforms and claim it as their own. When they refused, Mongul vowed to do it himself and now leads an invasion on earth. Christopher Eccleston- Sabath, an alien priest who is a fanatical worshipper of Mongul the leader of his army and the secondary antagonist of the movie. Viola Davis- Amanda Waller, a deadly gun-wielding criminal and a minor antagonist in the movie. Robin Atkin Downes- Doomsday, a powerful alien monster and a posthumous antagonist in the movie. He was tamed by the alien emperor Darkseid to kill Superman, which he succeeded in doing, at the cost of his own life. Christian Bale- Batman, the dark Vigilante protector of Gotham and a minor character in the movie Category:Movies Category:DC Category:Hueyslinger Category:Ideas Category:Superhero movie